Being Human
by lulu9994
Summary: Gabriel's grace is taken away. Now he has gone to the Sam and Dean for help but gets their little sister Andi instead. Gabriel has to decide if being human is worth risking what he has established with Andi or if an archangel and a human can work out together.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was having beyond shitty luck! Everything started when Raphael took away his grace. Now

Gabriel was human and lost as to what he was supposed to do with himself

Standing outside the bunker, Gabriel didn't want to face Sam and Dean for help. He, however, didn't know who else to turn to. There wasn't anyone else! Kali left him. She didn't want anything to do with a mortal boyfriend.

 **Meanwhile** ,

Andi sat doing research for Sam and Dean's latest hunt. She was disturbed from her work when there was a loud knock at the door. With a frown Andi stood. She wasn't expecting any company. Sam and Dean wasn't expected to be home for days If not longer. Taking out her revolver she was ready to blast some creeper on the other side. She was in no mood to deal with monster's disturbing her research.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Gabriel standing on the other side. She was shocked with his appearance. He didn't look like normal Gabriel. Instead he looked like he had been hit by a bus and dragged a while.

"Gabriel, are you all right?"

The archangel shook his head.

"No. Are your brothers home?"

Andi frowned before moving to let the archangel inside.

"No sorry. They are on a hunt. I'm not sure when they will be back. So what's going on with you?"

Gabriel turned looking at the woman in front of him. She looked completely freaked out.

"I lost my grace. Raphael took my grace to prove a point. I'm essentially mortal. Some excuse for an archangel I am."

Andi again looked totally surprised as she pushed a strand of her dark blond hair away from her face.

"He….stole your grace?"

Gabriel nodded angrily. He didn't even know what to say to the youngest Winchester. Her green eyes looked full of pity as she stepped forward cupping his cheek. Gabriel moved away quickly. As much as he wanted the girls skin on his he was also feeling very sullen.

"You're freezing. Come on."

Andi walked to the couch pulling Gabriel after her. She pulled the fleece blanket that she had been covered up with over the two of them. Andi wrapped her body around his hoping to get Gabriel as warm as possible.

It was weird feeling his skin this cold. Every time that she had touched Gabriel before he was always so warm.

"Where is Kali?"

Gabriel's amber eyes looked if possible angrier.

"Bitch left me."

Andi sat up scratching her head.

"Wait, what? Why? I thought that you two were really hot for each other or whatever was going on there."

Gabriel shrugged,

"Apparently dating a human is too degrading for her. Good riddance I don't need her."

Andi rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the place beside Gabriel.

"What does it matter if your an angel or not?"

"Because that's all that I have ever been? Are you insane?"

Gabriel asked looking totally annoyed. Andi slowly moved away from the man taking in his annoyed expression. She understood why he was being moody. Anyone was moody when they got broke up with but Andi wasn't about to let him be ugly with her.

"Let me explain to you a thing Gabriel. I am sorry that you lost your powers and I am sorry that Kali left you like a bad habit but you are not going to sit here and talk to me like shit."

Gabriel looked surprised when Andi stood turning to walk out of the room. He missed the sudden loss of warmth.

"Andi, wait!"

He quickly got up and nearly tripped over the coffee table as he went to catch up with the youngest Winchester. Gabriel looked behind him at the coffee table with a cold frown. It was in this moment that he was really missing his grace! The last thing that he wanted was to be some clumsy moron.

When he finally got into Andi's room she was standing with her arms crossed looking too much like Dean for comfort.

"What?"

She said coldly. Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He was used to Andi's feisty personality.

"I'm sorry about that in there. You didn't deserve that. I am just feeling sorry for myself and being a miserable asshole. Its just everything I know is gone and I don't know anything that I am feeling right now. How do you humans stand all of these feelings?"

Andi chuckled looking a bit more calm now.

"You'll get used to it. Gabriel I really am sorry about Kali. I know you loved her."

Gabriel shrugged.

"I wouldn't say loved. In all honesty I was bored with her."

Andi smiled, patting the spot on the bed beside her. Gabriel sat down and the two were silent for a few moments.

"So what do we do now?"

Gabriel asked. Andi smirked.

"My brothers won't be home for a few days you know. I can destress you if you would like."

Gabriel's face went completely shocked as he turned to look at the girl. He smirked walking closer to her cupping her face.

"Are you coming onto me?"

Andi shrugged, thankful that she had shaved in the shower now.

"Do you want me to be?"

Gabriel stood looking down at her. Sure, he had always found the girl attractive but he never really thought much of doing anything with her. There was something that always kept him from making a move on the Winchester's sister….oh yes it was called SAM an DEAN. Gabriel wasn't scared of them by any means. In fact, he welcomed the opportunity to bug them a little bit. Instead, it was Cas that kept Gabriel from being a complete manwhore with the girl. Cas didn't need the drama this would cause when it came to his friendship with Dean.

"Well I don't know…it would be kind of neat to see how sex feels as a human."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Well I don't know…it would be kind of neat to see how sex feels as a human."_

Andi stood shutting her bedroom door. She knew that Sam and Dean wouldn't walk in on them but it was the point. What if Cas decided to fly his ass home? That would be one hell of a way for him to find out that his brother was banging his friend….walk in while they were fucking each other. She winced at the thought alone.

"So, we are alone why are you closing the door? Aren't we alone?"

Gabriel asked as he started undoing in his shirt. He missed his grace more than ever right now. This undoing one button at a time was taking far too long. Andi turned looking at him.

"Well if Cas comes home quickly to check in on me like he does from time to time he will walk in on us. Do you want your brother finding out like that?"

Gabriel looked up with a frown.

"Yeah….no."

Andi nodded looking pleased that Gabriel was seeing her side.

"Exactly. We have an unspoken rule in this house. If the door is shut you don't just walk in."

Gabriel smirked again.

"Well isn't that cute. Ugh this no grace thing really sucks. I have to actually take my clothes off by hand."

Andi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it sucks going to the bottom of the totem pole when you were a the top of the food chain before isn't it?"

Gabriel looked up clearly annoyed.

"You know I can leave and go somewhere else."

Andi rolled her eyes walking over to the man undoing his shirt the rest of the way.

"Don't get your panties in a wad love. I'm only joking. Sheesh Gabriel, what happened to your sense of humor?"

Gabriel sighed.

"Sorry its hard to be witty when everything that you know was taken from you."

Andi blinked a few times before taking his hands in hers.

"You look exhausted. Let's just do this later. We don't have to rush into something. Besides You probably should be with someone better anyway. Let's just get you rested up and we can figure out your next move."

Gabriel looked confused now.

"Someone better? What's that supposed to mean? You are beautiful."

Andi shook her head as she changed out of her sweater and into a tank top and yoga pants.

"It's nothing just get in bed."

Gabriel wanted to argue but he was too tired too. The thought of getting in Andi's comfy looking bed and passing out seemed to appealing to pass up. Gabriel looked back to Andi, whose good mood seemed completely ruined now. He shrugged no knowing what to do or how to handle this at the moment. That could be figured out in the morning. It wasn't like Andi was going to vanish in the night or anything.

"Well okay."

He replied before laying down. Andi joined him a moment later turning off the bedside lamp. Neither said anything as they lay in silence. Gabriel turned on his side so he was facing Andi's back. She looked small surrounded by the down blankets and her pillow. He couldn't help wondering what made her so suddenly upset.

Andi meanwhile, lay silently until she heard the even sounds of Gabriel's breathing. She knew the poor guy was probably all kinds of confused and in ways she was too. Andi didn't know why she was so suddenly upset. Was it the fact that she literally just about jumped into bed with a man who had clearly just ended his last relationship? Maybe it was that gut wrenching feeling that she wasn't good enough for him. He used to be an angel and and archangel at that. Why would he want someone like her? He could probably go charm some pretty girl into sleeping with him. Gabriel would get bored with her. She was a total nerd and for the most part just average. Every man got tired of the average girl.

The next morning Andi woke up before Gabriel. She still felt a little moody over the night before but had come to the mental agreement that she wanted to help Gabriel out as much as possible. He deserved that. She would just keep her crush under control and mute her feelings like she had done most of her life.

Andi slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen turning on the coffee pot. She was so set on coffee that she didn't even notice Gabriel walk into the kitchen until she turned and walked right into his chest.

"Well good morning to you too."

He said with a smile as Andi blushed. She looked beautiful dressed in only those skimpy short and low tank top.

"I didn't even hear you come in. Are you sure there isn't any grace left in you? Your sneaking skills still seem beyond perfect."

Gabriel looked down.

"Yeah, I'm pretty human. It doesn't seem so bad. I think I am just being moody."

Andi turned taking the milk out of the refrigerator.

"You have every right to be. You know I was thinking maybe we can find a way to get you your grace back. Surely there is some angel out there that could help you. Maybe Lucifer?"

Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah, like I am going to ask any of my older brothers for help. Nah, I would rather sit here and be human. At least you are better company."

Andi smiled.

"Well thank you for that but I really think we should get you fixed."

Gabriel nodded before turning and walking out of the room but froze in the doorway.

"So are you going to tell me why you got so worked up lat night? Things were getting hot then you just froze up. You are going to have to help me out here. I can't figure shit out at the moment. Is this about your brothers finding out about us or something? Because if it is I can just kick them in the shins or kneecaps."

Andi looked up before rubbing her forearm.

"Its nothing."

Gabriel sighed.

"Its something."

Andi turned looking at Gabriel with a frown.

"Will you let it go already?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Nah I don't do that. Is there some other guy or something!"

Andi's head snapped up from the now overflowing cup of coffee.

"Another guy? What? Gabriel, you have met my brothers right? They would flip if I brought any man home. I am destined to be some crazy old single woman who is tending to them for the rest of my life. Besides I am not that pretty or dandy anyway!"

Gabriel frowned and was silent for a few moments.

"Ah that's what the problem last night was."

Andi shook her head saying a pouting "no" as Gabriel walked over. He reached out cupping Andi's cheek.

"I meant it when I said that I thought you are beautiful. I thought you were beautiful before I just never said anything. I don't have anything to lose now."

Gabriel reached out pulling Andi into his arms.

"I wasn't scared of your abnormally large brothers before and I'm not now. I should have told you how beautiful that you were before and made a move. I'm not saying we have to rush to jump into a relationship or whatever but I really am interested."

Andi smirked.

"Damn Gabriel you are so dreamy."

Gabriel smirked tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

"I try."

Gabriel didn't need anymore encouragement to kiss her at this point. He leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Andi sighed happily against his mouth as Gabriel proceed to deepen the kiss. Gabriel reached down pulling her into his arms before carrying her back to her bedroom closing the door with his foot.

Dropping Andi back on the bed Gabriel crawled on top of her to go back to kissing when a photo stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Uh who's that?"

Andi looked up following Gabriel's eyes to Adam's photo on her bedside table.

"That's my twin Adam."

Gabriel winced.

"That's Adam like the Adam?"

Andi nodded as Gabriel got off of her letting her sit up.

"Yep…that's that Adam. You didn't know that did you? That Adam and I were twins?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Not really. You gotta remember sugar I kind of avoid whatever Michael does with whatever I can. There was also the fact that I didn't go really prowling into your families business. Besides you use the name Winchester. How did that work out?"

Andi sighed, snuggling against Gabriel's side.

"Well I didn't meet my father until I was 12. Save you a long boring yawn worthy story I decided to go live with my dad and wanted to take his name. Adam never did. When I met Sam and Dean I wanted to be with them. Adam never really forgave me for it either. He and my mother died after being attacked by ghouls. I never really got a chance to make up with him either."

Andi focused her attention on Gabriel's hand that was resting on his stomach. She didn't want to move her eyes too much due to the fear that she would cry. Gabriel's free hand that was wrapped around her gently stroked through her dark blonde hair.

"Brothers are hard. I know that is a complete understatement. I'm sure deep down Adam understood."

Gabriel said tenderly. Andi nodded.

"I think mine are easier than yous are."

Gabriel laughed at that.

"I agree. My brothers were ridiculous! Again another understatement about brothers."

Andi smirked as she climbed on top of Gabriel. His golden eyes widened as he rocked his hips into Andi's body.

"Can we forget our crazy families and worry about what is going on downstairs? I don't think I have ever felt his turned on in my life. This erection that I have is killing me!"

Andi smirked.

"I did promise you a destressing session."

Gabriel gave her an eyebrow wiggle.

"So….after this…that whole being exclusive thing….I want in on that."

Andi smiled.

"You want to jump into another relationship already?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"I do have a fancy for a certain Winchester girl."

Andi bit her lip realizing that she would have to tell Sam and Dean all about this. She knew they would be livid but at the same time she didn't care. Andi could hear Dean right now.

" _Damn it Andi you have this fascination with falling in love with things you start taking care of! He doesn't need you! He's just a horny mess."_

So what if she had a tendency to want to take care of things and maybe she was falling for this once ex archangel a little too quickly? It was her choice wasn't it?

"We can see how it goes."

Gabriel looked pleased as he flipped her over cramming his body against hers for another kiss.

"I want you"

She whispered as his hands stroked her hair. Andi could see the lust clear as light in his golden eyes.

"Have you done this before?"

Andi shook her head. Gabriel looked down at her for a moment before eagerly starting to undress her.

"I've wanted this so long"

He said tenderly pulling his shirt over his head before getting his jeans off and getting into bed naked beside her. Andi snuck glances at him happy with what she saw. His body looked as amazing as she could have hoped.

"Sit up a moment baby"

He said tenderly before undoing her bra. Andi moaned as he quickly pulled her on his lap taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Laying her back he began to kiss her again letting one hand caress her bottom and the other arm holding her to him. Andi slowly pulled away from his kiss to attack his neck with kisses.

"Yes baby"

He moaned moving one hand down to gently finger her. Andi whimpered.

"It's all right. I need to stretch you. Just relax but will feel good quick."

Gabriel was right. Soon enough she was tightening around his finger crying his name. Andi whimpered becoming more obvious to Gabriel rocking his hips against her. He was rock hard and this had to be torture to him. A nice torture though.

"I'm ready now"

She whispered. His golden eyes rolled up to hers.

"Not yet"

He whispered before lying her on her back and spreading her legs. Their eyes met again before he lowered himself between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriel asked nervously.

"Relax."

His voice was sharp and commanding as he lowered his mouth to her and gave a tentative lick. Andi whimpered as he began his assault. She had never planned his but he knew exactly what to do with his tongue and lips.

"Gabriel please. I am really ready."

She whispered pleading as she gently tugged on his hair. His eyes rolled up to hers as he lifted up guiding himself to her opening. He didn't even bother worrying about protection. It didn't cross his mind until he was halfway in.

"So dumb question….uh are you taking birth control or anything? I don't think I really want any children.. I don't think I have been human enough for those urges yet."

Andi laughed.

"Yes I take birth control."

Gabriel looked pleased as he began to push back in. Her body automatically tensed at the intrusion.

"It's okay. Look at me. Relax baby"

He kept his voice clam although he wanted nothing more than to slam in and make love to her hard. When she quit tensing he pushed in fully. Andi cried out as the pain went through her. Gabriel leaned down kissing her.

"It's over baby. You did great. I'm going to make love to you now"


	3. Chapter 3

Andi woke up a few weeks later with Gabriel's arms wrapped around her. The memories of the previous night came back full force. After making love a few times they had passed out around 1 am. It had been pretty much the same routine for weeks. Andi turned slightly to look at Gabriel. He was still snuggled against the counter and looked completely peaceful. She smiled resisting the urge to lean forward and press a kiss to his cheek. Not wanting to wake Gabriel, Andi slowly slipped out of the bed and pulled on some abandoned leggings and a loose t shirt.

Walking toward the kitchen she froze the moment the sight of Sam and Dean walking in made her freeze.

"Sissy, we are home!"

Dean said cheerfully. Andi blinked nervously before looking back toward her room. This was totally not the way that she wanted to explain to her brothers that she was now seeing an archangel. This was the way to get Gabriel killed. She could only hope that when he woke up he put his pants on.

"I see. I thought you all weren't going to be home for a bit."

Sam shrugged as he walked to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"We warped things up quick. We were feeling bad about leaving you for so long."

Andi chuckled as she twirled a strand of her brown hair around her finger.

"Awe shucks guys. That is so sweet but really I am just fine on my own. I was categorizing my rock collection and working on research that you asked for. I was cool."

Dean frowned.

"Rock collection? How old are you Andi? Better yet what are you up to?"

Andi gaped at her older brother.

"What are you talking about?"

Sam chuckled.

"You are getting all nervous and stuttering. Come on Andi what is going on?"

Dean took out a beer looking at his sister with a smile.

"Got a guy in your room or something?"

Andi laughed but stopped mid giggle as she judged her brother's moods for reactions.

"Uh yeah actually I do. That is what I want to talk to you two about before you get all irrational and go for blood like a heard of wild vikings."

Both of her brother's faces went from amused to livid in 2 seconds flat. Dean put his drink down and shot up from his seat.

"What the fuck Andi? How the hell is he? I'm gonna kill him!"

Sam looked over at Dean.

"Dean, calm down."

Dean glared over at Sam.

"Sammy some dude has been in there feeling up our sister! Do you really want to have this conversation right now?

Sam sighed.

"Yeah Dean actually I do. Andi is plenty old enough to have a relationship with someone. We can't control everything that she does. Andi do we know him?"

Andi groaned putting her hand on her face. This was going down hill way too fast!

"Yeah, you do know him and before you both hit the ceiling I want you to listen to me. I am really wanting to see where this goes with this guy and it isn't going to be up to you to tell me what I can and can't do. I get that you two are protective especially after what happened to Adam but I want you to respect my decision."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before looking back to their little sister. Dean crossed his arms.

"Who is it?"

Andi took a breath.

"I've been seeing Gabriel."

Both Sam and Dean started laughing like a heard of hyenas. When Andi didn't start laughing they both went serious. Sam looked at his sister closely.

"Like the archangel Gabriel?"

Andi nodded.

"That's the other thing...he's kind of human."

Dean scoffed.

"Yeah. This is the craziest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Well she is telling you the truth."

All three of the Winchester's turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. Both Sam and Dean looked completely shocked.

"Gabriel."

Sam managed to get his name out clearly almost shocked. Dean however, was livid.

"You touch our sister? You better be a freaking archangel because I am going to kill you!"

Gabriel looked around nervously clearly plotting what his next move would be.

"Bring it big boy."

Gabriel said coldly as Andi quickly walked to him wrapping her arms around his waist. Dean looked sick at the sight of his baby sister in the archangel's arms.

"I have got to be imagining all of this. Andi this is a big hell to the fuck no!"

Dean said coldly. Andi frowned trying to keep Gabriel from going after Dean. It didn't take common sense to know the two beating the crap out of each other wasn't going to end pretty for anyone!

"Dean it isn't your decision to make. I want you to respect my choices or I can leave."

Sam quickly stood holding his hands up.

"All right! Whoa! Lets just stop right now! All of us just needs to calm down! Dean we just agreed to go with her on this."

Dean looked if possible angrier.

"That was before I figured out who the hell she was dating!"

Sam groaned.

"Dean, Gabriel has believe it or not done a lot for us. Minus all of the tricks, killing you, and driving me up the fall he did get us away from Lucifer by sacrificing himself. If anyone would be a good match for Andi he would be a good match. He can also smite anyone that tries anything."

Gabriel chuckled at that.

"Yeah, about that...I am kind of missing my archangel juice at the moment."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So you are just a lowly mortal like us?"

Gabriel nodded.

"What part of _I have lost my archangel mojo_ escapes your understanding?"

Dean rolled his eyes making a mental note to rib Cas about his and Gabriel really being brother later.

"So you decided to come down here and hook up with our sister?"

Andi held her hand up having enough of the stupid conversation at hand. She knew that Dean was just being her protective brother but she had enough.

"Dean, I am dating Gabriel now and that is that. You three will have to learn to get along. Come on Gabriel. I'm ready for another nap."

Gabriel gave the Winchester brother's a smirk before turning and following Andi back to her bedroom. Shutting the door he watched as Andi began to remove her plaid shirt while mumbling to herself.

"So was that the worst of it sugar?"

Andi turned looking back to Gabriel who was looking at her with a frown. She shrugged.

"They aren't going to be happy for a while but I don't really give a damn."

Gabriel shrugged as he undid his shirt joining her in bed.

The following few months was interesting to say the least. Dean still muttered words of disapproval anytime he saw Gabriel and Andi together. If they were cuddling on the couch or even just in the room together he would make comments. Sam meanwhile, was trying his best to get used to seeing his sister with Gabriel.

One morning Luna woke up earlier than normal and padded into the kitchen. Turning on the coffee pot while yawning she almost screamed when she noticed Lucifer sitting at the table.

"Lucifer what are you doing here?"

She asked looking around for Sam and plotting a way to get Satan out of the bunker. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh kid I have no interest in Sam anymore. I am here because I heard some things about my wee little brother's condition and I am here to fix him."

Andi frowned.

"You're here to fix Gabriel? Like turn him back into an angel?"

Lucifer nodded. Andi looked down. Lucifer meanwhile, grinned innocently.

"I take it you like human Gabriel."

Andi looked up focusing her green eyes on the angel in front of her.

"Well yes I do. I don't think he will want me if he's an angel and I'm a human."

Lucifer rolled his eyes making a gagging motion.

"Oh save me the chick flick moments! If it was me that would be a no. I don't do humans. Gabriel on the other hand, has a fondness with humans that I for one don't understand. You see nice enough. You have some good snarky side that I personally enjoy so I can live with you. You aren't annoying, except for right now, so if you want my brother I can bet you money he will stay with you."

Andi gave Lucifer a glare before going back to her coffee.

"Can I offer you coffee or will that turn you into super Satan mode where I don't like you even more than I already do?"

Lucifer chuckled.

"Ah girly you are amusing. However, you may want to stop drinking that coffee or switch to decaff one. Caffeine is bad for babies."

Andi rolled her eyes.

"I am not a baby doofus."

Lucifer stood walking into the kitchen and inconstantly started stroking his finger over his top lip.

"Yeah but that baby inside of you is."

Andi put down her cup. Her eyes widened as she turned back to the man beside her.

"What are you saying Lucifer?"

Lucifer groaned.

"Do I have to draw you a damn picture child? Ok, lets go over this, when a daddy and a mommy love each other very much and there is enough tequila sexy things happen and 9 months later a bundle of joy shows up."

Andi's mouth dropped even further.

"I'm pregnant?"

Lucifer grinned, nodding his head like an excited child.

"Well look at you! You are finally catching on! I'm guessing Gabriel doesn't know."

Andi shook her head.

"No you gigantic creep I didn't even know!"

Lucifer sighed as he guided Andi to the table sitting her down. He walked back to the kitchen taking out some milk and pouring it into a glass. Lucifer came back to Andi handing her the glass with a smug.

"I care about my nephew."

Andi put her head in her hand.

"How the hell did this happen? I'm on birth control? Yeah Gabriel and I have been fucking like bunnies but he's human."

Lucifer looked at Andi with a smirk.

"Ok honey bunch let me tell you a thing. My brother, Raphael, isn't the smartest creature in the universe. When he took Gabriel's grace he didn't take all of it. So when you all were getting nasty his boys are more powerful than that birth control you are on. Congratulations archangel baby coming up. Due...how the hell do I know?"

Andi put a hand on her head as she got up and started to pace.

"This is bad Luci. This is really bad!"

Lucifer tilted his head to the side.

"Uh how? This is actually pretty cool. This kid could be a total weapon to use against my other stupid brothers. Its a gift."

Andi glared at Lucifer.

"You will not be using my child as a weapon and you know Gabriel won't let you."

She turned storming back to her bedroom slamming the door. Gabriel who had been slowly waking up looked up quickly.

"Whoa sugar too early for all the door slamming. What has your brother done now?"

Andi looked at her boyfriend carefully.

"It wasn't my brother but yours."

Gabriel quickly stood.

"Which one?"

Andi walked closer to Gabriel sealing the gap between the two.

"Lucifer is sitting in the kitchen making tea."

Gabriel turned to face the door before looking back to his lover.

"What did he want?"

Andi sighed before beginning to twirl a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Well Gabriel, he came to turn you back into an angel. So I guess that means you will be checking out and getting with another non human."

Gabriel frowned harder looking at the woman in front of I him. Was she really that blind to see that he loved her more than he had anyone else in existence?

"Um no. I kind of thought we had a thing going on here. Typically when I say _I love you_ it isn't done lightly. I'm with you Andi."

Gabriel leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Andi sighed happily before the seriousness of the situation came back to her.

"That's good Gabe because we have a really big problem."

Gabriel tilted his head still smiling.

"So what is the problem peach?"

Andi took a breath.

"I'm pregnant Gabriel."

Gabriel's happy smiled immediately faded as he looked down to Andi's flat stomach.

"What? How?"

Andi sighed, as she sat down on the bed.

"Lucifer sensed it. Apparently Raphael isn't the powerful super mutant ninja angel that he thinks he is when he took your grace away he didn't really get all of it. Your boys were still at archangel strength and went right through the pills I take. Congratulations daddy."

Gabriel didn't move as he was obviously trying to justify everything in his mind as to what was happening. Andi gave Gabriel a few moments to take everything in before speaking.

"What are we going to do Gabriel? You know once that your brothers and the just angels find out about this we will be target number one. Maybe not you but the baby and I will be the first person that they will want to take out. Half breeds aren't thought of highly and with you being an archangel..."

Gabriel reached out pulling Andi back into his arms.

"Clearly we weren't expecting this but you think I am going to let someone hurt you or the baby? We are having a little half angel half human baby...oh my dad!"

Andi smiled as the full force of the conversation finally hit Gabriel.

"Welcome to the conversation love. Now we should really go get Lucifer to turn you back into yourself and probably tell my brothers."

Gabriel nodded unable to speak for the first time in a long time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back into the living room Gabriel was still in a state of silence. He was still putting things together from a moment ago. His mind was in a state of panic. How the hell was he supposed to be a father? This wasn't something that was supposed to happen. In all the years that he had been having sex with humans never once had he gotten one pregnant. Now here was Andi Winchester having his baby.

"Well look who it is."

Gabriel's head snapped up seeing Lucifer still sitting at the table. Lucifer stood looking at his little brother with a smile.

"So I came bearing happy news. Hey Gabriel wasn't that what did to that Joseph guy? Haha I am doing your job."

Gabriel groaned.

"Lucifer can you shut up? My brain is killing me as it is right now."

Andi still had her hand locked around Gabriel's trying to rub soothing circles into the insides of his wrists. Lucifer shrugged off Gabriel's response.

"I came to help you. I figured you would want your wings back especially with her delicate condition. Funny Gabriel I never expected you to be this devoted to one person."

Gabriel looked from Lucifer to Andi. He didn't like the nervous vibes coming from his lover.

"You came here to give me my wings back?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Yes that and to help you two and the little one on the way."

Gabriel looked even more unconvinced.

"Why do you care so much about our baby?"

Lucifer sighed a little over dramatically.

"Because believe it or not you are my little brother and I love you. I won't call you a bag of dicks like you seem to enjoy to call me. You need to be an angel no a human. Besides if angels like our dickhead brothers come around then you need to be able to protect Ms. Pretty and the kid. Now would you stop being so damn emo and let a man work his magic?"

Andi rolled her eyes.

"Must you call me Ms. Pretty?"

Lucifer flickered his attention to Andi.

"Princess you may want to step over there."

Gabriel looked to Andi gently touching her cheek.

"He's right. I can't protect you if I'm not an archangel. I've somewhat enjoyed this human experience but I do need to be me again. Nothing changes between us though right?"

Andi sighed as she stood on her tiptoes pressing a kiss to Gabriel's lips.

"No."

Lucifer made a gagging motion.

"Awe you two are breaking my heart now lets get this over with."

Andi gave Lucifer a cold glare before walking to the other side of the room as requested. Gabriel meanwhile, turned to face his brother knowing this was about to hurt. Lucifer held his hand up ready to snap his fingers.

"Anything you want to say?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Make it snappy."

Lucifer snapped his fingers. Gabriel felt like someone had literally knocked the ever loving shit out of him as he hit the floor and a burning sensation started in his feet before making its way up his body.

"Gabriel?"

Andi's voice was soft and timid from across the room as he pulled himself up.

"I'm fine sugar."

Gabriel managed to choke out before looking at Lucifer.

"Well that was a bitch."

Before Lucifer could respond Sam and Dean walked into the room freezing at the sight of Satan in their living room. Dean looked to Andi. He was clearly making sure that his little sister was all right.

"Sam, why is Satan in our living room? Luci we are home."

Lucifer frowned,

"Knock it off Winchester I am not here to see either of you. So has your sissy over there told you the good news?"

Dean shook his head looking back to Andi again as she made her way to Gabriel, who was looking ill.

"No and what the hell did you do to feathers over there?"

Lucifer shrugged.

"I turned him back into feathers. Andi tell your brothers about the new exciting occurrence that will be happening."

Andi glared at Lucifer. She was clearly not wanting to tell Sam and Dean like this. She hadn't even began to contemplate how she would tell her brothers about her pregnancy.

"Andi?"

Sam questioned softly. When Andi didn't respond Lucifer decided he should be the one to let the cat out of the bag.

"Her and Gabriel are having a baby. Isn't it wonderful?!"

Lucifer clasped his hands together in another over dramatic fashion. Both Sam and Dean went dead silent and looked at Andi. Dean stepped closer to his sister.

"This baby is it human or is it going to be whatever you get when you mix humans and angels?"

"Nephilim."

Sam replied softly. Dean looked to his brother.

"Thanks. Andi start talking to me."

Andi took a breath.

"Nephilim. When Raphael took Gabriel's grace not all of it was taken away. That is how I got pregnant."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

"Gabriel if you were still human I would punch you in the face. Oh what the hell!"

Dean took off after Gabriel ready to knock the archangel's lights out. Gabriel meanwhile, snapped his fingers knocking Dean on his ass.

"Don't think so big boy. Its happened and it can't be taken away."

Dean looked up.

"Oh yes it can! Sam go get me some alcohol and tools from the tool box. I am going to cut that thing out of her."

Sam didn't move but remained looking at his sister. He honestly didn't know what to think. Part of him was livid with Gabriel and Andi for being so careless but the other part agreed _what was done was done._

"No Dean. We can't do that."

Dean looked stood up, clutching his shoulder.

"Sam our sister has some monster inside her. What do we kill? Monsters! Our dad told us to protect her and we haven't done too good of a job at that."

Gabriel was livid at this point. He reached over shoving Andi behind him.

"You aren't touching her or my child you over grown moron. Our child isn't some monster. Now get over it or shut the hell up."

Dean turned walking from the room without another word. He didn't know what to do other then walk away. His sister was going to let this kid kill her and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Walking away seemed to be the best option at the moment.

Over the following month and a half, Dean didn't speak to anyone for the most part. He stayed in his room drinking or was gone on jobs. Andi tried her best to talk to her brother and fix whatever damage was going on but she could only take Dean turning his back on her so many times.

It was Sam that ended up holding her when she cried trying to convince her to just give Dean time to accept what was going on. Sam and Gabriel were the ones dealing with Andi's pregnancy symptoms. It seemed like the day after she discovered that she was pregnant she had woken up with horrible morning sickness. Gabriel stayed by her side trying to heal the symptoms as they arose but sometimes even his grace couldn't stop what his lover was going through.

One morning Andi stood in the kitchen trying to stomach the thought of drinking a glass on ginger ale. She looked up at Cas appeared. He looked in her direction with wide eyes.

"Are the rumors true Andi?"

"What rumors?"

Andi asked breathing through her nose as Cas walked in. His eyes went immediately to her stomach that was getting round.

"Those rumors and they are true."

Andi nodded sadly.

"Yeah and Dean hates me."

Cas tilted his head to the side, looking confused.

"Because you are carrying Gabriel's child?"

Andi nodded, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes. How could she not be sad? Even if her pregnancy hormones wasn't going bat shit she would still be devastated. From the day that she had met Sam and Dean as a child she wanted nothing but their approval and favor.

"Yeah something like that. He said the baby is a monster and needs to be destroyed."

Cas groaned. The angel was obviously annoyed as well.

"Damn it Dean. Andi, the baby isn't a monster. It is a definite oddity and has a lot of angels in a state but its not a monster. Creating one is forbidden and with Gabriel doing this it is directing the attention of his brothers."

Andi looked down.

"I'm scared Cas."

Cas looked around for any sign of Gabriel or either of the Winchesters before going closer to Andi.

"I would consider you a fool if you wasn't."

"I can't find much lore on it. The only thing I have found was carrying a nephilim is fatal to the mother. Gabriel refused to accept that. He said he would save me before I would die but I don't think he is really thinking clearly. Cas I'm going to die."

Cas reached out pulling Andi into his arms.

"No, you aren't. We will find a way. Life finds a way. I have to stress to you the seriousness of the situation though. Nephilim are some of the most powerful creatures imaginable and that is just ones sired by a normal angel. A nephilim with an archangel for a father is going to be off the charts."

Andi pressed her hand to her mouth trying to ease her pounding heart.

"We will never know peace again will we?"

Cas smiled.

"We will find a way. I'm not leaving you again. You've been very dear to me since you have come here. I'll work on Dean."

A few mornings later Andi sat quietly beside Lucifer in the doctors office. Of all people that had to accompany her to her appointment. She mentally made a note to kick Gabriel in the shins for this.

"So Ms. Pretty did you tell Doc Obvious that you are carrying an archangel's child? I have a feeling if you did you may be going to a nut house."

Andi swallowed, trying to ignore the repeating sick feeling in her stomach. The last thing she needed was to throw up.

"Lucifer for the last time my name is Andi and no I didn't tell the doctor anything of what your brother is. Gabriel just modified the doctors memory. I am only here so I can see an ultrasound."

Lucifer frowned. He was wondering why on earth they were sitting in a human OBGYN office anyway? These doctors wouldn't be able to handle the child forming inside Andi's body. Lucifer smiled at the thought of them trying.

 _Stupid humans wouldn't be able to process what was happening to them. The kid would rip them apart._

"Really you came to get picture of that little blob inside you?"

Andi sighed, feeling annoyed. She gave Lucifer a glare out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't turn to face him or fully look at him. Instead, she was mentally chewing Gabriel out of for being out of town with Castiel trying to find anything he could on other nephilim. As bad as it sounded, Andi was thankful for a little break from her lover. She was tired of the sympathetic look that Gabriel gave her anytime that he looked at her now. Things were different. He was constantly looking at her like he was apologizing for what he did to her. Gabriel didn't even let on like he was excited about the baby because he wasn't. He didn't say it but that went without saying.

"That little blob is your nephew and yes I want to see an ultra sound."

Andi said spitefully. Lucifer nodded leaning back. He was no fool. Lucifer knew good and well that there were problems brewing between Gabriel and Andi. Being his nosy self he prowled through Andi's thoughts. She was afraid. That he could understand and sympathized with. She also felt that Gabriel really wasn't in love with her at this point just doing his duty to what he created. Lucifer gagged at the thought of how Gabriel and Andi's sex life was now nonexistent. That thought Lucifer could have done without. He watched Andi as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"I want you to stop vomiting."

He said calmly. Andi looked at him with a beyond annoyed expression.

"If I could control it...I would do it on you right now"

Lucifer scoffed.

"How very Exorcist of you! So Gabriel is out hunting with Cas while your here without him and stuck with little ole me. Does that make you angry?"

Andi shook her head.

"No. We have to get Raphael taken care of. You know that. Gabriel has to do what needs to be done even if that includes not being with me."

Lucifer groaned before reaching over and putting his fingers to Andi's head to stop the nausea. Andi blinked a few times before looking over at her lover's brother.

"Thanks."

Lucifer nodded. He wasn't about to take credit of making someone feel better. That wasn't his style. At the same time though he did feel sorry for the girl beside him. This pregnancy was taking a lot out of her and she looked like death.

When Andi was finally called back to the exam room Lucifer sat looking at all the birthing manuals and other "instructional" materials.

"Well none of this will help you. We will probably have to cut that pretty belly of yours open to get the tot out. Humans having angels babies...makes me chuckle."

Andi groaned.

"Ugh Luci you are such a prince."

Lucifer grinned

"Well thank you!"

Lucifer went back to his investigation of items. He picked up a plastic model of the uterus and frowned with disgust.

"And my father said he made women beautiful. This is gross!"

Andi rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

"I'm glad I am having Gabriel's baby and not yours. Would you stop messing with stuff? The uterus isn't a toy."

Lucifer smirked again.

"Maybe you should tell my brother the uterus isn't a toy. Obviously he missed the memo since he's been boning you raw a lot lately. I'm glad you aren't having my baby either. Although I like you girly you are too mouthy for my liking."

Andi giggled slightly at that.

"Well you don't have to worry about any _dicking_ going on any longer Gabriel won't touch me. I can assure you this will be a one time only thing. Can't really be planning another since I will be dead."

Lucifer frowned.

"You aren't going to die. I wish you would stop talking like that. I am fucking Satan I can bring you back to life. Besides Gabriel won't let anything happen to you."

Andi swallowed.

"What if Michael or Raphael find me?"

Lucifer's face darkened.

"Well let's say they are going to be coming off a lot worse than what you are right now. Can we stop with the emotional knocked up mess you are being? I prefer you mouthy."

Arriving back at at the bunker Andi was smiling down at the ultrasound picture in her hand. She had felt much better when the doctor came in and did the ultrasound. Seeing her baby seemed to be everything that Andi needed to feel better. Even Lucifer had a very odd look to his face when he saw the baby.

"Well look at that."

Was his only comment but his facial expression was a mixture of his normal snark and pride.

When walking into the living room Sam and Dean sat with books in their laps. Sam quickly stood while Dean remained sitting but watched his sister intently.

"Well how was your appointment?"

Sam asked with much concern in his voice. Andi smiled handing her older brother the ultrasound picture. Sam smiled.

"Is everything good?"

Andi nodded, placing a hand on her tummy.

"Yeah from what they could see."

Sam reached out pulling her into a hug.

"Has Gabriel and Cas came back?"

Before Sam could respond Gabriel and Cas appeared in the room. Gabriel quickly pulled Andi into his arms kissing her. Andi missed being kissed like that! She moaned against his lips before tangling her fingers in his curls. When he pulled away Gabriel cupped her face a moment before nuzzling his face against hers.

"Everything okay peach?"

Andi nodded.

"Mhm. From what the doctor could see everything looked fine."

She pulled away and handed Gabriel the ultrasound photo. Andi watched his face for any sign of discontent instead he smiled.

"Are you happy?"

Gabriel asked. It was a genuine question. He could sense the happiness in Andi but verbal confirmation seemed nice as well. Gabriel didn't look to Cas, who was obviously still working on Dean. Gabriel didn't let his mind dwell too much on the eldest Winchester. The less that he had to deal with him at the moment the better everyone else was. Gabriel wasn't the least bit pleased with how Dean was treating Andi and was ready to deal out _just desserts_ if things didn't start improving.

"I am."

Andi said softly, pulling Gabriel from his thoughts. Gabriel kissed her forehead before glancing back to Cas.

"We'll be back later."

Before Cas could object to them going anywhere without another angel the two were gone.

The next thing Andi knew they were standing in the middle of a department store.

"Where are we Gabriel?"

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

"You've been looking for baby stuff online and the baby is going to need stuff so here we are. We don't have a lot of time to play with"

Andi intertwined her hand with his with a smile.

"I love you."

"I know...I'm pretty awesome."

Andi rolled her eyes as they started walking through rows of baby clothes and things.

"You are so dreamy Gabe."

Gabriel chuckled.

"I love you too kid. So you never said how things went with Lucifer."

Andi stopped walking and gave him a look. For a moment Gabriel was afraid that he was going to have to go off on his brother for a misdoing.

"I was going to kick you in the shins for making him go with me but it actually went okay. Lucifer was just his human hating self. But I think I am winning him over. He kind of admitted it too."

Gabriel smiled.

"Look at you winning Satan over. I told you that you are alluring sugar."

Gabriel stopped walking and pulled Andi back into his arms. Blocking out the noise of the department store Andi focused on Gabriel's golden eyes that seemed even more golden than normal.

"Bewitching is more like it sugar. You've bewitched me."

Gabriel gently kissed her. For the second time of the day he didn't let his lips leave hers. Pulling away Gabriel didn't let his lips get too far from hers.

"Gabriel I want you so bad!"

Andi whispered against his lips. She ignored the way he closed his eyes and frowned.

"I know sweetheart."

He replied before letting his hand trace over her stomach. The moment the baby moved they both jumped away from each other. Gabriel's eyes widened as he put his hand back.

"Has he moved like that before?"

Andi smiled at the feeling of their baby moving against his father's hand. It was almost as though Gabriel's touch real made him get going.

"No, that's the first time."

Gabriel went back to running his hand over her stomach just to feel his child move more. Both were so entranced in their moment that neither noticed someone approach until a voice neither wanted to hear began to speak.

"Gabriel so its true."

Both looked up quickly. Gabriel's mouth fell at the sight of Kali watching them with a bemused expression on her face. He reached out pulling Andi closer to him. Kali didn't wait for him to start speaking. She looked at Andi with eyes full of disgust.

"So you get your grace back and knock up a human. Have you truly lost your mind?"

Andi frowned.

"You're Kali aren't you?"

Kali looked to Andi with a less than cordial frown.

"Yes I am."

Andi ignored the look of warning that she was getting from Gabriel.

"I knew that. It wasn't hard to pick out your arrogant ass."

Kali looked ready to attack Andi. Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers rendering Kali's powers useless.

"No."

He said coldly. Kali looked back to Gabriel deciding to let the young set Winchester's comment slide.

"You have your grace back."

"And you can see."

Gabriel said coldly. Kali rolled her eyes.

"Since you have your grace back you can come back to me if you want."

Andi looked ready to beat the shit out of the goddess in front of her. If it wasn't for the knowledge that this could really hurt their baby and Gabriel had a death grip on her things would have been a lot different.

"Not happening. She loved me when I was human something you wouldn't do. My affiliation is with my lover and child."

Gabriel said coldly. Kali meanwhile, scoffed.

"Well you'll get bored with her eventually. You always do get bored with lowly mortals quickly. We'll see who is right."

Kali vanished before another word could be uttered leaving both Andi and Gabriel in silence.

"Well she is bitchy as I could have imagined."

Andi stated ignoring the look of anger on Gabriel's face.

"Come on we need to get you some dinner."

Gabriel replied coldly.

The rest of the evening Gabriel was in a silent and icy mood. Andi was so used to his cheerful smile that seeing him frown was almost unnerving. Anytime that she tried to make a conversation with him Gabriel would only give her a one or two word response. By the time that Andi's dinner showed up she as almost in tears and Gabriel seemed to not give a damn.

Arriving back home Andi marched right past her brothers and Cas to her bedroom and slammed the door. Cas looked to his brother confused.

"Gabriel what happened?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Bunch of unnecessary drama. Cas keep an eye on her I have to go clear my head."

Before Cas could object Gabriel vanished leaving the rest of team free will in an awkward silence. Andi, meanwhile stood undressing. She was glad for the moment that Gabriel wasn't in the room. She didn't want him to see her sobbing.

The moment the baby moved Andi froze feeling the tears falling faster. She placed her hand in the same place that Gabriel's had been letting her mind go into overdrive. What if Gabriel still had feelings for Kali and seeing her just reconfirmed everything? Could see really stand for Gabriel to break things off with her and go back to the goddess? The answer was no. Andi couldn't stand the thought of Gabriel being back in the arms of that horrible woman. Would Gabriel abandon her and their child for Kali? Could it come to that? At the moment Andi was beginning to think yes.

Getting into bed Andi tried to get her mind from the thoughts rushing into her about Gabriel but she couldn't stop it. Their tender moment was ruined in a blink of a eye. Deep down Andi knew that their life would probably be like this a lot. People would always try to come between them. Once Michael and Raphael knew 100% about the baby they would start their drama.

"This is why angels and humans shouldn't mix."

Andi whimpered, pressing her face into her pillow

"Dean was right."


	5. Chapter 5

Andi didn't remember crying herself to sleep all she remembered was drifting into a dreamless slumber for an hour or so. Finally she drifted into a fog filled dream...

 _Standing in the middle of a smokey room Andi looked around trying to figure out where she was. Of course it was a dream that was a given._

" _Andi finally I get to see you."_

 _Andi turned around to see what looked like a young John Winchester standing behind her. She had enough sense to know that it wasn't. Taking a breath she glared at that person behind her._

" _Michael can you get a new vessel or something? Carting around my dad's body is a bit creepy."_

 _The archangel smiled. If Andi didn't know cold then she would have thought that really amused by that comment._

" _John's vessel is the best. Even better than your brother Adam I have to say...he was a bit of a disappointment."_

 _Andi felt herself beginning to tremble. She had to put the fact that Adam was used as vessel out of her mind for a long time. There was also the knowledge that he was in hell. That was too much to deal with sometimes._

" _You prick."_

 _Michael raised an eyebrow._

" _Temper temper...my goodness aren't you moody. Have the pregnancy hormones already gotten to you?_

 _Andi felt her heart beginning to pound. He KNEW! Just like she had suspected, Michael knew about her and Gabriel's baby._

" _Don't know what you are talking about."_

 _She replied innocently. Michael rolled his eyes._

" _Come now child do you think that I am that stupid? Andrea I am one of the oldest beings in existence. I know what you carry. I also know that my little brother is in a whole mess of trouble. Creating a nephilim is a huge crime. As an archangel he knows better. He will pay for what he has done. Gabriel has caused enough trouble for heaven. This time he has gone too far."_

 _Andi scowled when the archangel called her by her full name. No one called her Andrea! She also felt immense fear for Gabriel's safety in that moment. He would probably be able to handle himself fine against Michael bu the fact that he was being threatened was frightening._

" _You won't touch him."_

 _Andi said coolly. Michael raised an eyebrow._

" _And I suppose a little mortal like yourself is going to stop me? Please child you nor your brothers are no match for me."_

 _Andi chuckled._

" _That is where you are wrong buttercup. You see there is a few things that you don't know. For one, I don't have just Gabriel protecting me. Lucifer is around too. I know how you two just love each other. He knows about the baby too and he isn't afraid to protect it. I guess you could say that Lucifer kind of enjoys the idea of being an uncle."_

 _Michael exhaled. He watched Andi a few moments as she walked around._

" _I can get Raphael. He isn't pleased about our little brother's transgressions either. You have a lot to be scared of. My suggestion for you is let us have that child in your womb. A cursed child is the last thing this world needs."_

 _Andi backed up._

" _How about I give you an archangel blade to the face? You and Raphael aren't touching my child."_

 _Michael groaned._

" _I had a feeling that you would say that. Remember this deary we will be able to find you and that child."_

 _Andi protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach._

" _You would kill your own nephew?"_

 _Michael innocently shrugged._

" _That thing may have archangel DNA but again it is a cursed child destined to bring nothing but despair and tribulation to man kind."_

 _Andi was quiet for a few moments giving Michael a feeling that his words were finally sinking in. She looked up at him with devastated green eyes that reminded Michael of Dean._

" _Don't look so sad. Again I can end all of this pain for you...I will do it at no risk to your life whatsoever. I do care about humans to a point. You don't deserve the pain and sorrow this will bring you. Gabriel won't stand by you forever. He will get tired and run...just like he always does. When the tough gets going he will disappear. Running seems to be my brother's talent. Its regretful...I do sense there is good in that child however, this universe isn't ready for that kind of power. Look at me I'm being somewhat hypocritical myself. Let me end this ordeal for you and you can find a nice mortal man. You can have a nice normal apple pie life with kids and a dog. What do you say? Do we have a deal? Am I getting through?"_

 _Andi stood motionless a moment longer before looking back to Michael._

" _Are you stupid or something? I mean you have to be! Hello moron I am a Winchester there is going to be nothing normal about my life! Do you honestly think that I am going to let you touch my child?! Again buttercup you have another thing coming! Furthermore, Gabriel isn't going anywhere. He isn't the child that he used to be. Now get the fuck out of my dreams. If I was a dude I would tell you to suck my dick. Tell Raphael to kick rocks too."_

 _Michael shook his head._

" _As you wish. When you meet your stick end don't say I told you so."_

The next thing Andi knew she was sitting up in her and Gabriel's bed. Sitting up she was silent a moment before screaming Gabriel's name as loud as she could. Gabriel was in the room in an instant with Sam, Dean, and Cas following. Gabriel scooped Andi out of bed and was holding her looking beyond confused himself.

"What is it?! What is wrong? What happened?

Gabriel manged to get out. The moment that he realized Andi was trembling and there were tears streaking her face he knew all wasn't right in the world. Part of him was afraid that it was to do with their less than stellar dinner and shopping date. Gabriel glanced back at Sam and Dean who looked worried out of their minds.

Andi, who was busy nuzzling again Gabriel's chest, finally looked up.

"Michael knows. Gabriel, Michael and Raphael know about our baby."

Gabriel's face darkened as he tilted his head to the side. Dean meanwhile, was focused on his sister's face.

"How do you know?"

Andi swallowed.

"In my dream, he was there. He said they knew about everything and that the baby was a cursed child. Gabriel he is going to be after us. We have to do something."

Dean looked to Sam a moment before going back to his sister.

"Andi it was just a bad dream. You are worrying too much."

Andi shook head.

"Don't you tell me what I saw wasn't real! You wasn't there!"

Gabriel looked back to Dean with a frown. Right away he wanted to punch Dean in the face but at the same time he knew that Andi wouldn't be too pleased if he knocked the eldest Winchester a centuries back.

"Mother fuck..."

He muttered before stopping for a moment. He looked at Andi carefully before looking back to the brothers in front of him to finish his sentence

"All right you two need to go."

He snapped his fingers vacating the older Winchesters from the room. Cas meanwhile, was left standing where he was.

"Gabriel say something for the love of all things holy."

Andi all but yelled. Gabriel looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sugar do you think I would really let anything happen to you or our baby? Cas go keep an eye on the two stooges and make sure they don't do anything dumb."

Cas nodded before leaving so Gabriel could focus his attention on his lover. Andi had walked away from him and was looking sadly at her stomach. Gabriel hated seeing this look of hopelessness on her face. He was so used to his snarky smiling Andi.

Gabriel couldn't help feeling guilty for his own lack of caring earlier in the day when Kali showed up. He should have been so cold with Andi. She had just been trying to keep him safe from the goddess.

"Come here."

He said calmly. Andi didn't move for a moment before finally walking to Gabriel letting him pull her onto the bed. Andi was quiet as Gabriel snuggled against her.

"Was it just a dream?"

Andi asked finally. Gabriel shook his head.

"No precious. All of that was real. Andi I will not let anything happen to any of us. Our baby isn't a cursed child and isn't going to be a risk to man kind. So what if my dad said nephilims aren't supposed to be in existence. It isn't like he is here to do anything about it. If Michael and Raphael can do what they want so can I. We can have what we want."

Andi was silent for a few moments longer.

"Gabriel, he offered to be able to take the baby out of existence...like it never happened. If he can do that so can you right?"

Gabriel sat up with a petrified frown.

"Why would you even ask that?"

Andi shrugged.

"You could take the baby away then get back to your life. After tonight I pretty much got the idea that you have some interest in Kali. If you didn't you would never have gotten so mad over all of that. It shouldn't have taken me so long to figure it out either. You couldn't keep your hands off of me before I got pregnant and now you won't touch me. It all makes sense."

Gabriel practically smacked himself in the face.

"When are you going to get it through that thick Winchester head of yours that I don't love that crazy woman?! What am I going to have to do to get it through your head? I swear talking to you and your brothers is like talking to a brick wall."

Andi sat up and moved away from Gabriel at that. The venom in his voice wasn't making anything easier. Was she breaking up with him? Would it make more sense to? Like she had thought earlier, Dean was right. Angels and humans shouldn't mix.

"Your brother knows nothing. I'm not leaving you so might as well forget that nonsense."

Gabriel spat angrily from his place on the bed. Andi didn't turn. Normally she would have ripped Gabriel for being nosy and reading her thoughts. Today, however, she hadn't nothing to say. Gabriel mumbled something in Enochian. Andi figured it was a series of swearwords but wasn't 100%.

He was quiet for a few moments before snapping his fingers leaving Andi on his lap. She sat with her knees on either side of his body looking totally shocked.

"Gabriel..."

Gabriel put a finger to her lips.

"No. You are going to listen to me and if you start talking I will take your voice away."

Andi sat stunned. By the look on Gabriel's face she knew that he wasn't joking. His face was dead serious and if she ever needed any confirmation that he was an archangel this was it. Andi nodded as Gabriel gently took her face in his hands so she was looking into his golden eyes.

"Andi, I love you. I want you. I will not let anything happen to you or our baby. I am not some weak angel that can't do anything. I am one of the worst things out there and can match anything Michael can do. What happened with Kali earlier was me being petrified that she was going to try to hurt you. As flattered as I was to see you rip her a new asshole it still scared me. Do you understand?"

Andi nodded as Gabriel leaned forward kissing her tenderly.

"I have been so alive so long and there is no one on this planet that has loved someone like I love you. That will never change. I'll keep you safe forever."

Gabriel gently lay Andi back on the bed. Her green eyes rolled up to him as he stood looking down at her.

"What are you doing?"

She asked softly. It had been the first time that she had dared to speak since he had threatened to take her voice away. Gabriel smiled down at her before reaching down to remove her leggings.

"Making love to you the way that you want and deserve. It isn't like the kid is going to know what is going on and my dick isn't going to hit him in the head so we are good."

Andi raised an eyebrow trying to stifle a giggle.

"Gabe I think its cute that your dick goes up that far."

Gabriel blinked taking on a sassy expression.

"I can show you how far my dick can go if you want to be a smart ass. I can grace fuck you and fuck you with my dick. We can see how long you hold out smarty."

Andi got off of the bed to wrap her arms around Gabriel's shoulders.

"Mhm that sounds heavenly. Sex with an archangel sounds fun."

Gabriel froze.

"Wait I haven't fucked you since I got my grace back have I? Oh sugar you are in for a treat. We will have to play soft and cozy until the baby comes."

Gabriel pulled her back into another kiss. Andi moaned when his kisses began to taste like candy.

"Gabriel what are you doing?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Well I happen to know that you have been craving those dove chocolates soo...good boyfriend huh? Wait until I feed you my cock. This is going to make blow jobs even better too."

Andi went back to kissing his collar bone before moving to his neck. Gabriel made a satisfied sigh as Andi's lips began to suck at his neck. Satisfied that she was able to make Gabriel whine Andi gently bit down on his neck.

"You naughty girl.

He chuckled. Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving her naked in his arms. After stopping her assault on his neck Andi leaned back opening her eyes. She froze the moment that she noticed Gabriel's golden wings. Andi didn't move instead she just stood looking dumbfounded. Gabriel's eyes fluttered open as he came down from his "make out" high.

"What? What's wrong?"

Andi shook her head.

"Nothing at all. Gabriel your wings are beautiful. How have I not seen them before?"

Gabriel looked as shocked as she did for a minute before he reached out pulling her back into his arms.

"If I ever needed anymore clue to know that you were made for me this is best one."

Pulling her back into another kiss Gabriel couldn't be happier. This was the best confirmation that he could have ever received that Andi was in fact his soul mate. His mushy thoughts were interrupted when Andi's fingers stroked over his wings.

"Oh god..."

He muttered before freezing. Andi's green eyes opened at that mention of God too. Both she and Gabriel gave each other a smile.

"Well that was a mood killer. Don't stop doing that."

Gabriel half whimpered as Andi's hands went back to work. Andi was pleased with all the moans and whines she was getting out of the archangel through her assault. She smirked at the thought of having a new way to turn him into putty in her hands.

"Got that right sugar."

Andi scowled.

"Reading my mind is away to not get wing massages that turn you into putty."

Gabriel groaned when she pulled a bit.

"I'll be good. Don't stop. This is like sex...well not as good but pretty damn close."

A few moments later there was a loud banging on the bedroom door. Both Gabriel and Andi scowled angrily at the door before saying WHAT at the same time. Dean's also annoyed voice came from the other side.

"I don't know what kind of kinky shit you two are doing in there but stop fucking with the electricity Gabriel! I am trying to make me some muffins and if you make this stove go off again I am going to come in there and punch you. Also be careful with my sister! She doesn't need to be doing anything dangerous in her condition."

Andi couldn't help smiling and feeling pride hearing Dean's concern. After him not saying much to her in a while any and showing little to no sign of caring this was wonderful. Gabriel meanwhile, looked even more annoyed with Dean.

"You better go on I'll make sure those muffins of yours burn before you ever get a chance to taste one. Try me you little..."

Gabriel was stopped when Andi reached up tugging on his wings again. Dean must of got the message and stormed off right as all of the power in the bunker went off.

"Son of a bitch! That's it Sammy we are going to get pizza. Come on Cas. I'll be damned if I have to sit here and listen to them fuck."

Dean yelled rather loudly. Gabriel snapped his fingers making small candles appear all over the bedroom.

"Get in bed sweetheart."

Gabriel's said softly. Andi didn't need to be told twice as she got into their bed. All of the bad of the day was vanishing with every passing moment. Gabriel was quickly making everything okay with each passing moment. Candle lit love making was definitely earning him some major points.

"That's it sweetheart. Spread your legs for me."

Gabriel said in almost a purring tone. He watched her with wide eyes as he stroked his cock. She looked absolutely stunning laying there in the light of the candles.

Lowering himself between her legs Gabriel looked up with her with an eyebrow wiggle before taking a tender lick at her clit.

"Mhm so wet sugar. You taste amazing."

Gabriel cooed as he continued his assault. Andi flung her head back into the pillow. She lowered her hand down running her fingers through Gabriel's hair. She slightly tugged as he increased the pressure with him tongue.

"Gabe please I'm ready."

The archangel didn't need to be told twice as he aligned his body with her entrance. As he entered Gabriel took extra care not to place any weight on her stomach as he began to rock into her.

"Glad your brother left sugar. Don't think this is going to be too quiet."

Gabriel grunted in between thrusts. Andi wrapped her hands in the bars of the headboard.

"Don't talk about my brothers. I can't come when I think about them. Do you want me to discuss your family while you are fucking me?"

Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah, no. Not good pillow talk sugar snap."

Andi smiled as she tried to ignore the burning sensation in her stomach. How could she be so close already.

"Come for me sugar."

Gabriel moaned between gritted teeth.

"Too soon."

Andi whimpered. The moment a rubbing sensation on her clit started Andi cried out.

"No fair! You can't just grace fuck me when you want me to come."

She squealed as Gabriel's grace pushed harder to match the speed of his thrusts. Gabriel chuckled.

"All is fair in love making princess."

Gabriel said as he pushed into the hilt making Andi come instantly. After recovering enough to think straight Andi glared up at Gabriel.

"Too soon! I'll show you."

She growled before reaching up and tugging hard on Gabriel's wings. Gabriel's golden eyes widened as he came.

"Well damn."

He said with a satisfied smile before flopping down beside his lover gathering her into his arms.

"I think I have created a monster with you. I have to say I enjoy it. So sugar...are the rumors true...do you really want to have a lot of sex when your pregnant?"

Andi yawned as Gabriel's wings wrapped around her keeping her as close to him as possible.

"I think so. You better be ready to be fucking a lot in the near future."

Gabriel watched as she was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Well you always know how to turn me on quickly now. No wing pulling in front of your over sized brothers. I don't want to have to explain to them why I creamed my jeans"

Andi giggled, yawning again.

"Go to sleep sugar. I won't be going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat with what was 3 shots of whiskey in front of him. Sam had gone off in search of a quiet place to look over stuff for an upcoming case. Cas meanwhile, sat dutifully at Dean's side.

"It can't keep going on Cas."

"What can't keep going on Dean?"

Cas asked looking genuinely confused. Dean took another sip of his drink before looking up.

"Gabriel and Andi's constant making out and fucking all over the place. I get that they are together but I am sick of seeing them constantly connected at the lips. I walk into a room and there they are making out. Its no damn wonder that Andi didn't get knocked up sooner."

Cas frowned.

"Something tells me that Andi isn't going to take this very well. Isn't it normal for newlyweds to be rather...frisky?"

Dean looked like he could barf.

"They aren't married Cas."

Cas nodded.

"By angel standards they are. From what I gathered Andi can see his wings. That is a sign of a true soul mate."

Dean put his head down.

"Son of a bitch now I will never get rid of that damn archangel."

Cas looked at Dean a little suspiciously.

"Did you think that something was going to change especially with Andi being pregnant?"

Dean groaned before putting his head down on the bar.

"No. I was honestly hoping that I was going to wake up and this would all be a giant nightmare."

The next morning Cas and Sam followed Dean back into the bunker. Dean had sobered up but was still in the mood from hell. Dean walked into the living room frowning seeing Gabriel and Andi sitting on the couch making out like no one else was in the room. Frowning Dean picked up a decorative pillow that Andi bought before sneaking up and whacking Gabriel as hard as he could in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The archangel jumped up glaring at Dean looking like he was ready to smite the eldest Winchester. Dean glared right back.

"You two need to take that shit in your bedroom. I am sick of seeing it!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...get over it?"

Dean started at Gabriel but was stopped by Cas, who effortless put an arm around Dean's waist holding him back. Andi stood up adjusting her sweater. Her good feelings that she had received the previous night from Dean about the baby suddenly vanished.

"Dean we are kind of bonded now. You are going to have to get used to it. Gabriel isn't going anywhere."

Dean stalked off to the kitchen with mumbling under his breath before turning around.

"Married people don't act like you two. All you two do is fuck or be kissing on each other...its gross!"

Andi put her hands on her hips ignoring Gabriel who quietly said her name.

"Well excuse me Mr. I have the emotional capacity of a rock. If I want to kiss him I will!"

Dean turned looking even more angry at his sister.

"I swear you and Sam make the worst decisions when it comes to significant others! You two just need to be single for the rest of your lives."

Sam and Andi had the same identical scowls on their faces. Cas and Gabriel were busy looking at each other trying to silently decide what would be best to do. Gabriel finally stepped in.

"Okay can we all stop acting like a bunch of teenage girls?! Dean, Andi is pregnant. GET OVER IT! Andi, I think Dean is trying to take care of you in some weird twisted way that no one here likes. Sugar you need to calm down all of this drama isn't good right now."

Dean reached over grabbing his keys.

"I'm done with all of you. Good luck to you and the craziness."

(4 years later...)

Dean stood outside of the bunker with a frown on his face. In the past four years he had been traveling around the country working cases solo. Around year 3 he started feeling guilty about not being there when his nephew was born. Was being so angry with Gabriel and Andi worth giving up his whole family?

Walking inside Dean was pleased to see that everything looked the same. At least Andi didn't go on a decorating spree while he was away. Looking around the room Dean wondered where everyone was. A bunker full of people and this place was silent as the grave.

It wasn't until he heard footsteps that Dean turned around. He froze when he turned around to see a little girl looking up at him.

"Uh hello little girl...are you lost?"

The girl looked at him with honey eyes that were framed by honey curls pulled into pigtails. Realization his Dean with she frowned at him the same way Andi would.

"I know who you are."

Before Dean could say anything else the little girl snapped her fingers and he was on the ground out cold.

15 minutes later Dean was coming back around. Waking up Dean frowned realizing that he was tied to a little pink plastic chair. Opening his eyes Dean slightly jumped seeing a few plastic dolls looking his way. Feeling like he got hit by a bus he looked around to see the little girl looking at him again. This time she sat with elbow length white gloves and a fancy Easter hat.

"About time you woke up Mr. Stranger. Drink the tea and I won't bite you."

Dean smiled. The little girl's voice was almost musical as she looked him over.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

Again honey eyes met green ones...

"I can't tell you."

Dean struggled against the bounds on his arms that held him to the pink chair.

"Well my name is Dean Winchester. Something tells me that your dad is Gabriel and mom is Andi."

The little girl looked at him carefully.

"Maybe."

Dean nodded. Immediately he took in the fact that the child was a lot smarter than the normal 4 year old. Her eyes alone let him know that she was far too aware of the danger that she was in by purely existing.

"Its okay. I'm not a bad guy. I'm not of those guy who would hurt you. I'm not Michael or Raphael."

She slowly sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"How do I know that?"

Dean sighed.

"Well you don't. I'm your uncle sweetheart. I mad some bad decisions that took me away from here. I said some bad things to your mamma. Things I should have never said as a brother and most importantly things that she didn't deserve. But problems or not you protect your family. Its funny even if I didn't know who your mom and dad was I think I could piece it together. I thought you were supposed to be a boy."

The little girl smiled.

"I like to play tricks."

Dean chuckled.

"Great."

The little girl looked at Dean a little closer.

"I don't think you are a bad person. My name is Sophia."

Before Dean could respond the door opened. Gabriel and Andi walked in bickering about something that Dean couldn't quiet make out. Both stopped dead in their tracks the moment they saw Dean tied to a the little pink plastic chair seated across from Sophia. Andi's hands immediately went to her mouth while Gabriel started laughing. This was single handedly the best thing that he had ever seen Sophia do. He as about in tears from laughter the moment that Sophia got up and ran over to him.

He reached down picking his little girl up as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Daddy I think this one is good except he doesn't play tea party too well."

Gabriel chuckled again before looking at Dean.

"Come on mutton head. Can't you play tea party with a little girl? Nice work sugar."

Gabriel kissed Sophia on the head before handing her off to Andi. Dean glared at Gabriel coldly.

"Shut up and let me loose."

Gabriel shrugged before snapping his fingers letting the eldest Winchester be free.

"Since you asked so nice."

Andi meanwhile, had walked over to Dean. She looked at him with almost a guarded expression.

"Did you finally decide to come back?"

Dean nodded sympathetically. He watched at Sophia cuddled against her mother's shoulder. He was immediately regretting meeting so much of the child's life already.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about everything."

Andi looked down to Sophia before sitting the child on her feet.

"Go play with Cas sweetie."

Once the little girl was out of the room Andi looked to her older brother. As much as she wanted to be bitter she couldn't find it within herself to be that way. When Dean left she felt like a part of her had died. She knew that her depression over Dean was what was causing a lot of her problems in life. Missing her brother had almost turned her into an emotional robot. However, she had to admit that everything wasn't his fault.

Andi and Gabriel hadn't been doing so hot for a while either. To Andi it seemed since Sophia was born Gabriel had for the most part pulled away. Their love life had taken a toll for the worst and she couldn't remember the last time they had made love or kissed the way they used to. Now it seemed they had to pencil in a kiss. For the most part it felt like they were just going through the motions of caring for Sophia and appearing happy for her. Part of her was just waiting for Gabriel to run one day and not come back. If it wasn't for Sophia he would have probably been gone a long time ago.

"I'm glad you are back."

Andi said as she wrapped her arms around Dean. She could feel Gabriel frowning at her back but she didn't care anymore. Dean meanwhile, watched them raising an eyebrow.

"So what is with you two?"

"Nothing."

Gabriel answered immediately. Dean smirked.

"Yeah that wasn't suspicious at all. Last time I saw you both you were freakishly happy. Now you look like you want to stab each other."

Gabriel rolled his eyes sitting down on the couch.

"We are just fine...and happy."

Andi scoffed.

"Yeah...sure."

She mumbled. Dean looked between the two raising an eyebrow.

"Look I am not a therapist and I sure as hell don't pretend to be one but something isn't normal here."

Andi shrugged.

"Ask him."

Gabriel gave his wife a cold expression cluing Dean into everything that he needed to know. Dean groaned he wasn't about to have couples therapy with the both of them.

"Andi want to go for a ride?"

Dean asked. Andi eagerly grabbed the over sized sweater that she had just taken off.

"I would love to."

She didn't even Gabriel time to object before walking out the door. Dean looked back to the archangel with a shrug.

"Be back soon feathers."

Dean cheekily grinned before following his sister to the Impala. He was slightly shocked that Gabriel didn't try to stop them instead he just sat calmly on the couch with only a frown on his face.

Driving down the Kansas highway Dean and Andi sat in silence for a few minutes. Dean glanced at his sister a few times as he adjusted the radio. He watched the way her eyes darkened when he stopped on a song that they both enjoyed. Dean wasn't sure if it was the lyrics or something else but the look on his sister's face was eery.

 _Time is the essence  
Time is the season  
Time ain't no reason  
Got no time to slow_

 _Time everlasting  
Time to play B–sides  
Time ain't on my side  
Time I'll never know_

 _Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right  
I've seen suns that were freezing and lives that were through_

 _But I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you  
I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

"So Andi are you going to tell me what is going on with that Angel of yours or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Andi looked over.

"Are you going to trust what Gabriel says about us being fine?"

Dean shook his head.

"I don't trust angels, with the exception of Cas, which means I don't trust Gabriel."

Andi sighed.

"Its a lot of crap Dean. We haven't been _fine_ for a while. I don't want to scar you."

Dean chuckled.

"Sis I am already scared the fuck up. If you need to talk about whatever is going on between you and feathers I'm cool with it. I know I tell Sammy no chick flick moments but your different. You don't even talk to Sam about your problems, which says a lot. People seem to just open up to the man. Damn his trusting face. Well I have been gone for four years you may talk to Sam now.

Andi laughed at that.

"Yeah. Sam is good for talking to but no I usually just keep my shitty feelings to myself. I'm sure Gabriel knows all about them too but he won't say anything."

Dean groaned.

"Talk."

Andi looked back out the passenger window.

"We have just been disconnected. It seems since Sophia was born everything changed. I think Gabriel is so afraid that I am going to die or god forbid get pregnant again. I don't think it is even clicking with him that he is stopping it from happening but what do I know. He won't talk about what he's feeling. He's too busy being prissy and hateful."

Dean nodded.

"Do you two talk about this? Sorry I am a shit therapist."

Andi laughed.

"I'm no better and no we don't talk. I've tried but it goes no where. I know he is stressed over his brothers. They have tried things in the past to get to Sophia. Gabriel and Lucifer have messed Michael and Raphael up pretty badly. I may complain about Gabriel but he really is a great father. He doesn't let Sophia out of his sight and when he is away Cas watches her like a hawk. It's cute Dean...watching Cas with her. A lot of mine and Gabriel's problems is my fault too. I take equal responsibility. Sam and I started hunting again and Gabriel is livid. He said he can't keep Sophia and I safe at the same time if I am running around god knows where doing god knows what. This is the part that will probably freak you out a bit. We have no _relations_. I couldn't even tell you the last time he really kissed me. To me a peck on the lips every couple of days doesn't count as a kiss. I want the kisses that we used to have...the ones where he would take my breath away."

Dean looked a little green but decided to put his _older brother_ feelings in the closet and be the person that Andi needed. If Gabriel couldn't be the person that she could turn to then he would. The last thing Dean wanted was for Andi to withdraw and become depressed the way she did when Adam died.

"When was the last time you two had sex or any other form of intimacy?"

Andi scoffed coldly.

"Maybe when Sophia was a baby. I'm sorry but I don't consider fingering and hand jobs as sex."

Dean nodded.

"I agree there. So Gabriel, the biggest man whore of an archangel that I have ever seen, doesn't even want to...you know."

Andi nodded. Dean looked at his sister's heart broken eyes.

"Is he cheating?"

Andi shook her head a moment but shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so. He's never given me a reason not to trust him but that doesn't mean that its not in the back of my mind."

Dean was quiet a few moments.

"Look I know I give Gabriel crap but I really don't think he is going to be that cold. He may be a hot mess of crazy and the biggest shit stirrer in all of creation but he's different when it comes to you. I hate to admit it because he is the last person I want to see you with. If you tell him that I said this I will deny everything but he loves you. I am no trying to take up for the way that he's been but Andi look at it from his point of view for a moment. He is an archangel that has a family with a human that includes a forbidden creation. His crazy brothers are trying to hurt and threaten the two of you. Not to mention he has had to deal with my joyous ass and you know how pleasant I am. I wouldn't want all of that on my plate."

Andi nodded sadly.

"I know that he has a lot on him. Its just..."

Dean cut her off.

"Asking for intimacy isn't too much. He is going to have to find a way. Hey look at this I am actually being understanding of someone's feelings. Aren't you proud of me?"

Andi laughed immediately feeling better. Dean always knew how to say things to make her feel better.

"I am. Let's stop for a drink or something."

Dean grinned.

"Day drinking. I love it."

Walking into some off the road bar Dean and Andi sat down at the bar. Dean flagged down the bar tender and ordered two glasses of whiskey. Andi looked at her older brother carefully.

"Dean do you have any regrets about life?"

Dean looked over at his little sister as her green eyes focused on the drink in front of her.

"You know I do."

Before Andi could respond she looked down at her cell phone to see Gabriel's name on the caller ID. She looked at the phone before hitting the ignore button. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Are you regretting taking Gabriel in that night?"

Andi shrugged.

"I don't know what I am feeling really Dean. I just feel numb. Its like a basket of fucked up emotions just hits me all the time. One minute I understand and the next I don't feel anything."

Dean looked over.

"Hey! We can work all of this out!"

Andi laughed briefly.

"Dean we sound so much like dad."

Dean took a sip of his drink.

"He would be so proud."

The two sat in silence for the next couple of moments. Both were in their own worlds when it came to their thoughts. Neither noticed the bar door open and someone they hadn't seen in sometime walk in.

"Dean, Andi."

Both turned almost throwing their drinks the moment that they saw Adam. Dean's mouth dropped while Andi rubbed her eyes a few times wondering if Adam was really there or if the whiskey was really that good. Upon seeing Dean's reaction she knew this had to be true.

"Adam or Michael?"

Dean asked. He wasn't about to get into a fight with an archangel in the middle of a bar with innocent people round him.

"Uh Adam. You know the guy that you and Sam have been forgetting for sometime. I won't let any angel near me again."

Adam said calmly. He focused his attention back on his twin sister.

"Andi, I'm real."

Before Adam could say anything else Andi was flung onto him with her arms around his shoulders.

"Adam how are you here? You were in the cage...wait does this have anything to do with Michael?"

Adam shrugged.

"I really don't know. I just woke up here."

Dean stood up.

"It doesn't matter. We can figure it out later. Come on we need to get home."

The ride was home Andi sat back in the back beside Adam with her arm wrapped through his. Dean looked back at the two of them with a smile. If he needed anymore clue that they were twins this was the perfect one.

"So have I missed anything?"

Adam asked. Dean and Andi both laughed hard at that.

"A lot. We'll feel you in as we go."

Dean said calmly. Andi looked over at her twin with a smile.

"You're an uncle now."

Adam's eyes widened.

"What?! You have a baby?"

Andi nodded with a smile.

"I do. She's four now. Her name is Sophia. She just turned 4."

Dean smiled in the driver seat.

"Kid is something else Adam."

Adam looked totally surprised.

"Wow I have missed a lot."

Arriving back at the bunker Andi's sullen mood had down a total turn around as she and Adam walked into the bunker talking.

"So far it is really nice to be back. The best things so far no stupid angels with sticks up their asses thinking they are gods gift."

Andi meanwhile, froze the moment that she turned seeing Gabriel standing in the doorway looking beyond pissy.

"Decide to come home sugar?"

Andi winced at the angry tone in his voice. There was _that_ tone...that archangel tone that she should be afraid of. Looking over her shoulder she noticed the frown on Adam's face. At the moment the last thing she wanted to do was tell Adam was Gabriel really was and by the look on Gabriel's face he probably wouldn't be feeling too friendly either. Looking back to Gabriel she winced this time noticing his wings were all puffy clearly indicating that he was frustrated.

"Gabriel can we talk a minute?"

Gabriel nodded but didn't move until Sophia ran into the back of his legs wrapping her arms around them. Andi smiled watching their daughter cuddle her father. Gabriel's hateful expression softened as he looked down at his daughter. She held her hands up opening and closing her hands. Reaching down he picked her up but kept a eye on Adam who was putting two and two together.

"Sugar stay here with your Dean. I need to talk to your mommy."

"I wanna come too."

Gabriel shook his head.

"No precious. This is mommy and daddy business only."

Sophia stuck her tongue out as she ran over to Dean sitting on his foot and wrapping herself around his leg like a little koala.

"Nope you two are probably just going to be telling each other I love you and other mushy stuff. No thank you!"

Gabriel smirked before looking back to Andi.

"Come on."

Walking in the bedroom Andi turned around looking at Gabriel carefully as he shut the door.

"So what happened earlier?"

He asked in the clear _I want to be sassy but I am going to behave_ tone. Andi sat down on the bed patting the place beside her. Gabriel slowly sat down beside her. She was quiet for a few moments before meeting his honey eyes.

"Gabe you know I am a shitty communicator."

Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm not arguing but that's just you."

Andi reached over taking his hand in hers. She ran her fingers over his palm before looking back up.

"I'm ready to communicate with you now."

Gabriel took a breath and looked honestly nervous.

"Um-kay..."

Andi turned her body so she could look at her angel fully. She could tell that he was worried just by the tone in her voice.

"Gabriel, I know that you don't like that I am hunting again. I am not doing it to piss you off or worry you. Its just what I do."

Gabriel ran a hand over his face.

"I know the family business. I have heard this spill way too many times Andrea."

Andi sighed beginning to feel frustrated.

"Gabriel you won't even give me a chance to tell you what I want to! You just get smart with me every time I try! This is what our problem is! Every time I feel brave enough to talk to you this happens! Between us having zero intimacy anymore this is just another cherry on the cake! You know what never mind!"

Andi stood to walk out of the bedroom but was quickly stopped when Gabriel's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sugar wait. I'm sorry. No intimacy? Is that what is bothering you?"

Andi swallowed.

"Yeah. We don't have that _spark_ we used to have anymore! You barley kiss or touch me. I can't even tell you the last time that we made love. Before you say it hand jobs and fingering doesn't count! If you are so concerned about getting me pregnant again use your archangel powers to stop it from happening."

Gabriel turned her in his arms before backing her against the wall.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Its just with all of this going on...keep our daughter and you safe I didn't realize how bad I was neglecting you...us. If you want me to be a dirty pervert again trust me I can do that."

 **Meanwhile,**

Adam sat at the table watching Sophia as she sat in the floor coloring what looked like a mini masterpiece. He raised an eyebrow looking over at Dean.

"So is this kid a genius or something?"

Dean smirked at his little brother who clearly didn't know _what_ their niece was.

"Well you could say that."

Adam nodded as Sophia stood up focusing her attention on her newest uncle. After acquiring quiet a collection within a few hours she was beginning to be curious about what she could do with the two newest ones. Sam and Cas were easy. If she wanted to be read to or shown how to do something it was Sam. If she wanted someone to play tea party with or cuddle while watching a Disney movie it was Cas. He was always up for watching The Little Mermaid about fifty times in a row if the child so desired.

Sophia walked over to the table standing on her tiptoes to look at Adam. He looked a lot like her mother in someways but in other ways he was totally his own. Adam, meanwhile looked down a the set of honey eyes focused on him. He watched her for a moment with a small smile.

"Can I get something for you?"

He asked. Sophia shook her head making her pigtails smack herself in the face before she walked closer to Adam.

"Do you like tea?"

Adam frowned.

"Who doesn't?"

Sophia clapped her hands before snapping her fingers making a glass of steaming liquid in a little china cup appear in front of him. Adam's eyes widened as he looked almost fearfully at the child. Dean meanwhile, had picked up the little china cup that appeared in front of him taking a drink. Sophia smiled looking proud of herself.

"Little secret. It's not tea but apple juice. I can't make tea yet for some reason. Daddy said that may be next week."

Adam swallowed looking down at the drink in front of him before looking at Dean with wide eyes. Dean shrugged from over his china cup.

"Drink the kids tea dude."

Adam looked back to Sophia.

"What ARE you?!"

Sophia shrugged.

"Umm a little girl? Doesn't the dress and pigtails kind of clue you in buddy?"

Dean choked on his tea as Cas walked in the door. Sophia pulled her attention away from Adam and took off to Cas who eagerly picked her up.

"Cassie! You are finally home!"

Cas smiled hugging the child as Adam looked at him as with wide eyes. Right away he was beginning to feel even more ill at ease. Cas was clearly shocked to see Dean sitting at the table. The eldest Winchester nodded from across the table.

"Hey short stuff will you top my tea off?"

Sophia eagerly nodded snapping her fingers again. Cas looked down to his niece with wide shocked eyes.

"Sophia what has been going on here today? Where is your mother and father?"

Sophia pointed to Gabriel and Andi's room.

"Having mommy and daddy talking time. I think that is code for something else. They better not be in there eating ice cream without me because I will be really mad. Uncle Dean showed up today and now Uncle Adam is here...except he looks a little afraid."

Adam held up his hand.

"No one ever answered me! What is she?!"

Sophia looked to Cas.

"Cassie what is the word that I am? That one I can't say."

Cas sighed adjusting the child in his arms.

"She's a nephilim. Half angel and half human."

Adam's mouth dropped.

"What?! That guy...that is with Andi...he's an angel?"

Cas nodded.

"Yes Gabriel is an angel."

Adam put a hand over his mouth.

"Please don't say that he is the archangel."

Cas blinked.

"Well I don't have to say it but you will figure it out soon enough."

Adam held his hand up.

"My sister is with an archangel?!"

Sophia perked up.

"That's my daddy."

Cas lovingly patted her back.

"Why don't you go to your room and play tea party. I'll be in shortly to join you."

Sophia nodded before trotting out of the room. Cas turned to Adam.

"Can you control yourself in front of her? We understand your distrust of angels..."

Adam stood up.

"Distrust? Distrust is the word that you chose to use? Wait your an angel too so I don't trust you either! Now my little niece is in your creepy club? I don't like this."

Cas tilted his head to the side.

"Like it or not angel is in her DNA and it is not leaving."

Dean looked over at Adam sympathetically.

"Come on kid lets go get some air."

 **meanwhile,**

Andi lay snuggled against Gabriel's chest running her finger down his chest. Neither had really moved much since Gabriel had knocked out the electricity in the bedroom.

"Well no one has yelled at us so you must have fixed the power quick enough."

Andi said with a giggle. Gabriel gave her an eyebrow wiggle before tilting her face to his for another kiss.

"I'm good like that. We need to stay like this sugar. I don't want to go back to the way it was. If you need to talk then I'm going to listen. Even if that includes you having your back to me with your hands over your eyes so you will be comfortable. Why don't you sleep some sugar? I'll be here."

Andi curled to the side as Gabriel's wings wrapped around her. She smiled finally feeling complete again. Gabriel meanwhile, watched as her eyes closed. While he lay listening to Andi's even breathing a voice in his mind caught his attention. Frowning Gabriel closed his eyes going to where the voice was...

Standing at the edge of a rocky mountain he turned to see Michael looking at him with a cold smile.

"Well if it isn't my baby brother."

Gabriel frowned. It had been years since he had seen his brother in physical sense.

"Michael. What do you want?"

Michael sneered coldly.

"Just wanted to see how you were. See how you and the little one were doing. After all, Sophia is my niece."

Gabriel glared at his older brother.

"Don't you dare say her name."

Michael laughed.

"Oh Gabriel. You are always causing trouble. From day one you have been causing trouble except this time Lucifer isn't here to bail you out. This time you have gone and made some forbidden creature that you and I have both killed plenty of back in the day."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Back in the day? Oh my dad Michael how ancient do you sound."

Michael smiled.

"Changing the subject? You don't want to acknowledge the fact hat we both...well all four of us have killed nephilim now look at you being the father of one of those damned creatures."

Gabriel glowered at Michael.

"Shut your mouth!"

Michael shrugged.

"Touched a nerve. This one you care about because she's yours. If it was someone else it wouldn't be an issue to kill her. Gabriel you're a solder. That is what we were meant to be. It was what dad wanted but something went wrong with your programming. You should know that Raphael knows about Sophia too. She won't be making it much longer. It's going to take more than yourself, team free will and Lucifer to keep her safe. I don't care how darling she is. You and your pretty little bride will pay for your crimes the way you should be. See you around Gabe."


End file.
